Shoulder subluxation in hemiplegia is a common problem and can lead to shoulder pain, decreased range of motion, and poor motor and functional recovery. The purpose of this study is to assess the efficacy of percutaneous functional electrical stimulation of hemiplegic shoulder muscles in 1)decreasing shoulder subluxation, 2)preventing or minimizing shoulder pain and 3)enhancing neurologic motor and 4)functional (ADL) recovery of the impaired upper extremity. Subjects , who are within 3 weeks of their first anterior circulation nonhemorrhagic infarct with clinical evidence of shoulder subluxation will be enrolled and randomized to the electrical stimulation or control group. The stimulation group will be implanted with percutaneous electrodes in their hemiplegic posterior deltoid and supraspinatus muscles and receive 6 hrs/day of stimulation for 3 weeks. The control group will be treated with the Harris hemisling and a wheelchair arm support board. Both groups will receive standard physical, occupational, and speech therapy.